


Old Habits

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [19]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Indy and Mutt are still getting to know one another.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Whispered

“What?” Mutt asked his father as they waked down the darkened path.

“Shhhh. Be quieter,” Indy whispered back at him.

“Why?” 

“Because you never know who or what is listening in.” 

Mutt held back a sarcastic retort and quietly followed his father. They were still getting used to this father-son dynamic and Mutt might have been a little better at it than his father was. Marion thought they were both rather hopeless in the relationship department. She was probably right. 

“I don’t know who you think is listening. This is the path to the garden in your own back yard.”


End file.
